Embodiments of the present invention relate to equipment for producing granules from plants coming, in particular, in the form of slash, trunks, or branches.
French patent FR-A-2491491 describes equipment for transforming ligneous wastes into combustible granules which comprises: a boiler fed with grinded barks from a silo of grinded barks; a dryer fed with combustion gas of the boiler and/or cooling air of the boiler exchanger, and with humid sawdust, from a humid sawdust silo; a cyclone separator of sawdust and smoke; a dry sawdust silo linked through a dosing box, a grinder, an a mixer to a granule press, the output of which opens onto a cooling and screening machine pouring the granules into an elevator; and silos for storing the granules.
A drawback of such equipment is the significant dimensions thereof.
A mobile system for producing granules from branches and leaves has been described in Japanese patent JP-A-2006231712, which comprises a grinder, a dryer, and a device for producing granules. To the inventor's knowledge, this system does not make it possible however to process highly humid plants, or to process plants comprising flammable compounds such as “spirits of turpentine.”
It is desirable to provide equipment for transforming plants into granules, the compactness of which is improved.
It is further desirable to provide equipment for producing granules from plants which is improved and/or solves, at least partially, the deficiencies or drawbacks of known devices for producing vegetal granules.